


100 words on the core of Eliot’s soul

by loveinadoorway



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble.<br/>LJ comment_fic prompt by blondebabe800: any, any, I will bare my soul in time</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on the core of Eliot’s soul

After hour upon hour of torture, finally the man asked Eliot a question. Would he do it again, the thing he had done to merit the man’s vengeance?  
After hour upon hour, his soul lay bare to the man’s scrutiny and he replied.  
“The worst thing is not living with what I’ve done. It’s knowing that under the same circumstances, even knowing that it will destroy all that was good and right about me, I would do it all again. And I would do it because I couldn’t let down my team. I’d rather be damned before betraying my team.”


End file.
